A Random Waka Story
by Keroanne
Summary: Read title.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Because I'm crazy and random, I decided to write this story. It's based on a friend's idea, but... if you don't like randomness, don't read this.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Okami, cat, dog, fish, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, magical powers, random person, Ammy, ocean, Waka, Legend of Zelda, Issun, Oki, Kamiki, flute, Mary had a Little Lamb, the Celestial Plains, the mall, people, food, clothes, and a bunch of other stuff.  
**

Waka sat up in his bed and screamed, "Where is my cat?!" Then he realized he didn't have a cat. Or a dog. Or a fish. Just a couple of guards... how lame!

Waka woke up to do his regular morning schedule: get dressed into clown suit that were the fashion on the moon, trip, eat food, trip again, sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, trip, and fall into the city because he forgot how to use his magical powers.

Waka fell on a random person. "HEY! Don't fall on me, you crazy prophet dude! I hate you!" The random person ran off crying for no apparent reason. Waka just sat there and wondered why he couldn't become a toucan.

As the great goddess Ammy ran up to him and began talking like a maniac. "WAKA! There's a meteor that's about to destroy the- HEY! I can talk! When'd that happen!? I though I could just bark even though wolves can't bark, which is a little known fact, and also-"

"SHUT UP!" Waka screamed at Ammy. "I DON'T CARE! I WANNA GO TO THE OCEAN AND DIE!" Waka began crying like the big baby we all know he is inside. The author walked up to him, sighing.

"Y'know, if you die, that'll ruin this fanfiction, and then I'll have to write more Legend of Zelda fanfictions, and I'm bored of doing that. So... get on with the story, Waka." Then the author stopped writing about herself to allow Issun to come into the story.

"HAHAHA! Stupid prophet is gonna commit suicide! Now Ammy can get married to Oki instead of this little weirdo!"Issun was grinning evilly, even though no one could see it 'cuz he's so small. "YEAH! NO MORE ABOUT THIS FREAK, OKAY, AUTHOR!?"

"Wait! Who said I was getting married!? I'm a wolf, gosh dang it!" Ammy growled at the annoying people that were in front of her.

"Hey, you guys-" the author began, but was rudely interrupted.

"Where did I go?! This is a random _Waka _story, no?! _SO_ it seems logical that I should be in it! Author! Author, they're stealing my story-"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to write this story right, but it's hard to! You guys keep interrupting me when I'm writing! That is it! We are going to Kamiki!" And so they did.

"What are we doing here?" Ammy looked around in lots of confusion. The author growled, but in the end she just sounded sad.

"Oki will now appear!" And so he did. "Oki had been protecting his village from attacking creatures at the moment, but I guess they'll just have to live without him during this fanfiction." The author disappeared, hoping not to come back.

"AHHA!" Issun screeched. "YA KNOW WHAT!? YOUR NAME CAN BE TAKEN FROM THE JAPANESE TERM OKII, MEANING BIG, EVEN THOUGH YOUR KINDA SHORT! I DUNNO WHERE MY NAME COMES FROM, THOUGH!" Oki glared at him.

"Well... that's nice. I guess." Waka took out his flute and began playing Mary Had A Little Lamb. Only he was slow, since he wasn't very good...

"Ya know what I just realized? Me and Waka should be in the Celestial Plains right now, so what're we doin' here?" Ammy frowned at this little fact she had figured out. Everyone ignored her, though.

"I'm bored..." Waka sighed. This little fanfiction he was currently in was no fun at all. So, the author decided to juice it up a 'lil.

So the author forced them to go to a magical place called the mall. The mall was full of people and food and people and food and clothes and people. And so, the fun began...

**A/N- Well, that was fun. There will be more. Just press that little review button. I'm open to suggestions, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Uh... what's it been, an hour since that first chapter? Dur... Oh well! R&R! Oh, oh and thank ya, voodoo-coffee!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own Okami, hot dogs, Waka, dogs, clouds, the name Clara, pickles, mayo, mustard, lettuce, cheese, Celestial Paintbrush, Oki, Hannah Montana, smoke, the mall, Issun, the Jonas Brothers, France, CD players, Nippon, iPods, emos, Ebay, Weird Al Yankovic, giant squid, sushi, vegetarians, California, seven, million, billion, zillion, ghosts, K, T, cats, the Bible, and the beach.**

Waka was staring at a vendor that was selling hot dogs. "Why are they called hot dogs?! Are they really hat dogs?! This world is sick and weird! I wanna go home!" Waka began to cry, yet again. He's kind of a baby.

A little girl walked up to Waka and patted his head. "It's okay, mister. It's not really a dog. My mommy says it's actually a cloud." The little girl's name was Clara. She didn't know what hot dogs were made of either. Nor does the author.

"I'll have twenty-eight! With pickles and mayo and mustard and lettuce and cheese! I don't have any money, but I do have a Celestial Paintbrush! It happens to be my tail..." Ammy painted on the vendor's face, grinning. She didn't get any hot dogs.

Ammy and Waka went off to find Oki. He was in a music store that was playing Hannah Montana at the current moment. "This music is so strange... and yet I like it!" And with that said, Oki had a dance marathon with the random person who appeared in the chapter before.

"GAH! Let me go! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! And also, author, if I'm going to be a random person, call me random guy 'cuz I'm a dude! And I'm not gay! ARGH!" The author came into the picture, yet again.

"I know you're not. I just decided to force you to dance with Oki to weird out the people that are reading this fanfiction." The author grinned and waved to the viewers of the fanfiction. "Hi peoples!" And with that, the author disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"WHERE DID THE AUTHOR GO!? AND DOSEN'T THE AUTHOR HAVE A NAME!?" Waka screeched the questions that plagued his mind. All the people in the mall were staring at him. Ammy had left to go find Issun.

"Well, she probably does, but I guess she doesn't want to give any info to anyone who happens to be reading this." Oki stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And also, do you think I should get the Hannah Montana CD, or the Jonas Brothers?"

Clara, from the hot dog stand, walked up to Oki and stole the Hannah Montana disk from Oki, muttering about how Hannah Montana was a freak or something.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HANNAH! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Oki broke down sobbing. He was also smacking the floor. Waka watched him. Waka's eyes were crossed.

"I can speak French!" Waka burst out, giggling like a dork. "And I live in a world where France doesn't exist!"

The author appeared again, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Oki; there are no CD players in Nippon. And if you bought an iPod, you wouldn't have anywhere to charge it. Oh, and I'm here to ruin your lives. Especially Waka's."

The author disappeared again. Waka began screeching about how his life sucked and how he was gonna go emo. Oki was sucking his thumb and rolling around on the floor. The song in the store changed to Ebay by Weird Al Yankovic.

Out of nowhere, a giant, monster squid appeared! But then it died because squid don't live out of water. Ammy and Issun came out of nowhere through a puff of smoke.

"MM! SUSHI! I LOVE SUSHI!" Ammy and Issun and Waka and Oki ate the squid. The author didn't because 1) She's a vegetarian 2) She doesn't like squid 3)She was asleep at the time.

The author finally figured out where in the world they were. The author decided they were in California. And so they were. In fact-

"I live on my cat!" Waka burst out, interrupting the author as she talked boringly on and on and-

"So do I!" Clara shouted. "I'm seven years old, too! I bet you're, like, a million billion zillion years old! You look like it!" Clara died because the author was bored of the annoying little girl. Clara's ghost kicked the author.

"I hate you! You suck! In fact, go down to-" The author threw her hand over ghost Clara';s mouth.

"Shut up! This fanfiction is rated K, not T! Jeezums! Go to some other fanfiction if you're gonna talk like that!" The author licked her arm verily after saying these things, because she thought she was a cat in Bible days.

Then she disappeared, yet again.

"I'M BORED! LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Issun shouted to make sure everyone could hear him. And so, they went to the beach...

**A/N- You can tell what I do if I'm bored. No continue if no review! Nyanya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm back! I just had about eight Snickers so I'm nice and hyper, which is what I need while writing randomness! Thank you for the reviews, Deerdryad!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own Okami, Waka, Oki, Hannah Montana, Crest toothpaste, a bus, Ammy, Issun, Caps lock, T-mobile, Anna, random keys, my best friend McKayla, the ice cream truck, Powerpuff ice cream, Spiderman ice cream, or the Cheshire Cat...**

"It is way too crowded in here!" Waka screeched. "And why are we in a giant metal monster?! And why does Oki love Hannah Montana?!"

"I dunno." The author responded. "It seemed stupid and off topic." The gang was all crammed in a giant bus that had Crest toothpaste ad on the side of it. Why are they called the gang now? Why, because the author got bored of writing all of their names of course!

"HELLO! I am a talking wolf that is actually a goddess!" Ammy shouted at the top of her little lungs. Issun was, for once, shutting up.

"GAH! I DON'T ALLOW TALKING DOGS/WOLVES ON MY BUS THAT HAS A CREST TOOTHPASTE AD ON THE SIDE OF IT! GET OFF OF MY BUS!" And that was when the author turned off Caps lock and got on with the story.

"OMG! That is so hot! Where did you get that?!" Oki asked a teenage girl who was looking through her purse and texting on her T-mobile cell phone.

"AH! It's a gay guy! With funny hair!" The girl screamed. Her name was Anna. Why? I dunno, ask her parents!

"HEY! GAY GUYS WITH FUNNY HAIR AREN'T ALLOWED ON MY BUS EITHER! GET OUT!" While the author was turning off Caps lock again, the gang was getting kicked off of the bus.

"I'm not gay!" Oki shouted. "I'm just not all there in the head, y'know?" So then they walked to the beach. Issun started talking again.

"Loiahjdshfsdahgasjf;h;alfjjgjak;fudhalkfnkafdkhtgfkd vfeauhfoidshafoigyhsjb e97r90w hfr." Waka said calmly. Everybody stared at him.

"AUTHOR! Stop pressing random keys! And give yourself a name already!" Everyone shouted at the author.

"Fine, poopies! My new name is Bobysue!" And so, the author is no longer the author, but her new name is Bobysue and that is her new name. Bobysue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And so, they came to be- "HEY!" McKayla, Bobysue's best friend screamed. "Get on with this story! I have better things to do with my time than read what you write! Like, writing my comic and drawing and... yeah!"

Well, they got to the beach in the end. And Hannah Montana was there. Oki screamed.

"HANNAH MONTANA! OMIGOSH, IT'S YOU!" Oki hugged Hannah Montana as hard as he could, but then he killed her accidentally. Oh well.

Waka went surfing. He sucked. And he couldn't swim. So Ammy had to save him a lot of the time. Issun got a tan. Or something. Oki mourned the death of Hannah Montana.

"AH! The ice cream truck!" Waka shouted. "And they have... could it be? Powerpuff Popsicles with gum for the eyes! Yay!" Waka stole one of those while Ammy got a Spiderman one.

"OHOHOH! LOOKIT, AMMY! THERE'S A CAT!" And so, that was how they met the Cheshire Cat...

**A/N- I'm sorry, but I'm suffering from major writers block today... I will write more after I get another review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Nya. Thank you for da review, Deerdryad... have a good day. Laugh... and stuff. Lalalalalalalalalalalalala.**

**Disclaimer- Me no won no Okami,**

"HI, KITTY!" Waka shouted. "YOU'RE A PURPLE KITTY! THAT'S WEIRD!" Waka hugged the Cheshire Cat, who decided to scratch Waka.

"Go away, stupid! I have to save the world from an evil/crazy OC that Bobysue made in a different fanfiction!" The Cheshire Cat shouted, his eyes red with fury.

"I think you're a pretty kitty." Waka stated. "And the moon is about 250,000 miles from Earth." Waka counted on his fingers, and, oddly enough, he eventually got to 250,000 fingers. Don't ask me how, though.

"Wait, why are you saving the world from an evil OC? Isn't that Ammy's job?" Oki asked, appearing from a puff of smoke. McKayla, whom Bobysue mentioned in the last chapter, walked up to Oki and hit him on the head.

"I'M GONNA HIT YOU FOR NO REASON!" She screamed. Bobysue appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Hey, what are you doing in my story? And are you reading this? Hi, McKayla!" Bobysue waves to McKayla. "I'll see you at school!" Bobysue disappeared again.

"Hey..." Oki said, blinking. "You hit me. Why did you do that? I've never even met you, Ms. The-Author's-Friend..." McKayla hit him again before disappearing into a puff of smoke. But it didn't work. McKayla was stuck in California, 'cuz Bobysue wanted her to stay in the fanfiction a little while longer.

"HEY! I HAVE TO WARN YOU PEOPLE ABOUT MIDORI, THE OC I TOLD YOU ABOUT EARLIER! SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" The Cheshire Cat screamed. Everybody stared at him like he was crazy.

"I don't feel like it. I'm gonna go to a video game convention or something." Oki shrugged and walked off. McKayla followed him. Since I'm too lazy to, McKayla is going to ruin Oki's life from now on.

Midori appeared now, because Bobysue was unsure on how to make her enter. If anyone has played the Zelda series, she looks just like Princess Zelda. Blond, tall and blue-purplish eyes for all of you that haven't. Just like Zelda... except evil and immature.

"You will all feel the wrath of elevator music!" Midori cackled evilly. "And kilts! And mini vans!" Bobysue appears, and you know what? I think I should just stop disappearing like that because it's probably getting really annoying by now.

"NO! Not mini vans! I'd rather you do anything! Destroy all the Disney things in the worlds, just don't make us all drive around in mini vans!" Both Waka and Bobysue break down crying. Ammy, Issun and the Cheshire Cat stared at them.

"Fine then. I'll burn up the baby doll you've had since you were a baby, Ms. Author." Midori sticks out her tongue at Bobysue who gasps.

"NO! Not Baby! Kill Waka! Don't touch Baby! I wuv her!" Bobysue disappears to go and protect Baby.

"HEY! You can't kill me! This the Random Waka Story, not Random Author Story With Some Okami Characters That Include Waka! Go away!" Waka starts crying again. He eats a hot dog. He's all better.

"Why don't we have a battle?" Oki suggests, having returned from not being in this fanfiction for a short amount of time. McKayla hit him again.

"Okay... we'll play Super Smash Bros. Brawl to see who the best of the best is! And I call being Pit! So there!" Midori stuck out her tongue again. She likes her tongue.

And with that said, they began the battle of Nintendo characters...

**A/N- Nya! And... I'm sorry. I probably won't update for a while. I've been grounded from the computer. I'm writing this in the middle of the night to appease you readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm back! With a vengeance! Or something along those lines! Yessireebob! I thank my reviewers, Deerdryad and Goddess-of-Weirdos! Hi McKayla!**

**Disclaimer- Do I have to go through this again? I don't own anything in this fanfiction, for goodness sakes! And did I really just say that?!**

"I win again!" Midori screeched. She was beating everybody in our little gang bad on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Don't ask me why though, or how. Bobysue got mad. McKayla stole Oki's ice cream. Ammy snored and Waka painted his toenails all glossy-like. Issun played poker with Keki, an annoying little fairy of an OC. The Cheshire Cat was listening to Linkin Park with an evil little grin on his face.

"That was a long thing, Bobysue!" Waka cried. "Make them shorter next time! And be more random! And-"

"Shut up, Waka! I'm playing as Zelda and I'm going to beat you're butts! BWAHAHAHA!" Midori cackled evilly. "I will win!"

"That's it, Midori! I call upon... my big brother!" Bobysue yelled. Alex, Bobysue's big brother, appeared out of a poof of clouds.

"What the heck?! What am I doing in one of your stupid fanfictions, T-" Bobysue quickly interrupted.

"My name is Bobysue! And I want you to beat Midori at Smash Bros. 'cuz she's really good and I suck! Help me or I'll kill you in this fanfiction! Do it now!" Waka left. He wanted it to be about him again.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET TO A PLACE CALLED NIPPON?!" Waka shouted to everyone that was around. Everybody ignored him.

A woman walked up to him. "Hi, my name is Joe," she said simply. Waka ran away screaming while Joe ate a cheeseburger. Joe belched.

"Omigosh!" A girl named Hitori shouted that is from a comic that Bobysue is writing. "I have to kill that guy! I think he's part of the Dark Dream Forces! Yeah!" Hitori ran after Waka so she could use her weird anime powers to kill him.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'm not evil! I'm just a freakazoid with puffy buttons and looks totally gay! Someone help me!" Waka started crying like a baby. Hitori patted his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a weird anime eleven year old girl that Bobysue made up this morning. I mean, at least you're famous Waka." Waka screamed and sobbed at the same time. Another weird thing he can do that not many people can do.

"HOW IN THE HECK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? WE'VE NEVER EVEN MET! GO AWAY!" Waka ran away, screaming and crying. Hitori ran after him, throwing bolts of light at him.

"DIE, FOOL!" A boy ran in front of Hitori, and his name is Li.

"Don't touch him! If you want to kill him, I want to protect him because we are worst enemies, now kiss me you fool!" Waka didn't look back, but they made out. He just screamed and ran.

"I HATE THIS WORLD AND NOW I'M GONNA BE AN EMO AND DIE AND I HATE YOU ALL AND I'M NOT GAY!" Waka has some issues. Waka ran into someone.

"What the-?!" The man shouted. Waka screamed that he liked hot dogs.

"Waka?!" Hideki Kamiya cried, looking at the dork in front of him. Hideki is the designer of the game that I'm writing this fanfiction about if you aren't obsessed enough to look it up yourself.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! And drink a lot of milk every day! And-" Hideki interrupted Waka's stupid antics by hitting Waka on the head.

"Owie boo boo! Dat hurt, you meanie bobinie! Let's be best friends forever!" Waka licked the tip of his nose before stealing Hideki Kamiya's wallet. Because Hideki is smart, he just let Waka have it before running for his life.

Which was smart, considering what Waka was about to do with that money and passport to Japan...

**A/N- Are you all proud of me?! I wrote stuff! Waka desu baka! (Waka is idiot) Yessireebob, it's true!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hi. I like sugar. It makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Okami, Waka, Twinkies, England, tour buses, baggage, metal detectors, Over the Rainbow, Ammy, Issun, Oki, McKayla, fudge-swirl, the Cheshire Cat, Legend of Zelda, Narnia, the Wicked White Witch, monster truck rallies, Glad, Princess Zelda, Harry Potter, Things You Would Never Hear Okami Characters Say, blackwolf2dragon, My Little Pony, Barbie, Japanese anime, iPods, deja vu, Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, or Pig Latin. That's a longer disclaimer than usual.**

"WOW!" Waka screamed. "How do they get the filling in these things?! I mean! Lookit!" Waka chomped on his 68,927,429,735th Twinkie. The gang was waiting for their flight to England. Why are they going to England? Well, to see the big, red tour buses of course! Duh!

If you want to know how they got through baggage and the metal detectors and all that jazz... well, you'll never know, 'cuz I ain't telling ya.

"Somewhere over the rainbow! WAY UP HIGH!" Waka screeched, breaking Ammy's eardrums. Issun started talking rapidly in Pig Latin. Oki tried to steal McKayla's ice cream, who was unwilling to part with her fudge-swirl. The Cheshire Cat disappeared, except for his creepy grin. Midori had changed into a wolf, too, and was scaring people by telling them weird facts about Legend of Zelda. Keki, the evil, annoying fairy, was trying to lick her nose.

Wow, that's a long paragraph.

"WE'RE going to Narnia!" Keki shouted. "We shall destroy the Wicked White Witch and become the most fabulous people in all of the monster truck rally!"

"FINE!" McKayla screamed. "If you want my ice cream so bad, take it!" She then shoved the ice cream down Oki's mask. McKayla ran away. Oki got sad.

"Don't get mad, get Glad! All rights reserved." Midori cried. "And don't forget, Princess Zelda can grow a mustache by her own will! She can beat you all in that sort of a race! LALALA! All rights reserved."

"I wanna meet Parry Hotter!" Ammy shouted. "Oh! Wait a minute... it's Harry Potter! Who the heck is Parry Hotter?! Those words don't end up having a red line under them from the spell check! Betcha didn't know that!"

"And also, if you like this, check out Things You Would Never Hear Okami Characters Say, by blackwolf2dragon!" Waka grinned, waving his arms.

"I wanna My Little Pony!" Oki whined, tugging on Waka's shirt. "And I wanna Barbie! I want the one with the cute halter top! Or the summer one! Maybe the one with the swimming pool... please! I wanna Barbie! She's pretty!"

"Well, we don't always get what we want, Oki. After all, I want to be in a Japanese anime show, but that's not too likely, either." Waka got out his iPod and started listening the longest flute solo ever. Oki sucked his thumb.

"We are now boarding! We are now boarding!" A woman called above the noise. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

"You know what deja vu is like? Want me to teach you?" The Cheshire Cat grinned at the reader, whoever they might be.

"You know what deja vu is like? Want me to teach you?" The Cheshire Cat smiled evilly at the reader, whoever they might be.

"HELLO! I AM SORA!" A boy in strange clothes with spiky brown hair screamed. "I AM A FREAK FROM KINGDOM HEARTS AND I'M GOING TO SAVE THIS WORLD FROM ORGANIZATION XIII!"

"Let's go to England together, Sora!" Waka and Sora skipped off to the plane together. Everyone else walked regularly. Well, except for McKayla, who was scared she was gonna miss her flight.

**A/N- Yessireebob! I like cheese! I know how to say that in Japanese! Chizu!**


	7. This Chapter has no title

**A/N- Yo, I'm back, dawg. Don't ask why I just said that, 'cuz I'm not sure myself. Thank you for your reviews, Goddess-Of-The-Weirdos, pearly24, and xx-Swiftbreath-xx. LALALALALALA!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own Okami**

"OMIGOSH! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE WHICH IS A LITTLE STRANGE SINCE I LIVE ON ANOTHER PLANET!! LALALALALA!!" Sora got hyper on sugar. And he likes talking in upper-case letters. It makes him happy.

"HEY! I can see the waves moving! Ammy, are waves supposed to move?! And Bobysue! Why were there so many question marks and exclamation marks here?! Y'know, a couple of lines back! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Waka continued on like that for a while. Bobysue chose to ignore him.

"You're my best friend, OKI!" McKayla shouted, hugging Oki so hard that he nearly threw up. But he got okay quickly.

In case you're wondering how Ammy got on the plane when she's a wolf, well, they just told the guy at the airport she was a dying breed of wolves. They didn't believe Waka or Oki or Sora or the Cheshire Cat or Midori or McKayla or Issun or Keki or Bobysue or even the random guy from chapter two of this fanfiction.

So they snuck on, bringing Twix bars with them. And bags of Cheerios. And, would you believe it, the Jonas Brothers. But... they ran away.

Quite suddenly, Keki and Issun died. At the same time! But Issun came back to life. Keki just kinda stayed dead. Everybody else ignored her, because nobody likes Keki. Not even Midori, and they're best friends.

"HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS STUPID STINKIN' CHEESE OF A PLANE! GET OUT!" So, the pilot threw them out the window. They landed on Big Ben, which is a really big clock-tower-thingy, in case you didn't know. They met Peter Pan.

"Hi, my name is Waka! This is Ammy, and she's a goddess! This is Oki, and I'm not sure if he's straight or not. This is Sora, and he's from Kingdom Hearts and he ate all of my Twix bars. This is the Cheshire Cat and he hasn't spoken at all during this chapter because Midori taped his mouth shut. That's Midori, and she's trying to take over the world. This is Issun and he's a fairly offensive bug and he's been put on mute. This is McKayla, she's the author's best friend. That's Bobysue and she's the author and makes us all do twisted things. And that's the corpse of Keki, who tried to be just as, or more so, annoying than Issun." Waka took a deep breath. I mean, look at that paragraph! It's huge!

"Gonna catch you, catch you, catch me, catch me!" Ammy and Midori sang together at the same exact time.

"Okay, you guys are freaks. I'm going back to Neverland. See ya, weirdos." So Peter Pan left. Waka fell off the tower. Everyone else shrugged and threw themselves off the tower, too. Sora can fly, so he was okay.

Well... everyone else fell into the river. I've forgotten what it was called, but it's in London. And... yeah! Wet water flushed over them, making Waka think about kittens...

**A/N- WOOT! THAT SUCKED! REVIEW OR DIE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, I was updating my other story a lot. Meow!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Okami, Waka, London Eye, 948206th, souvenir, random man with British accent, McKayla, ice cream, Oki, New York, Britain, Link, Legend of Zelda, Sora, the Empire States Building, Twix, fanfiction, Ammy, Dwight, The Office, Jim, Dunder Mifflin, iPod, the Cheshire Cat, Issun, tweezers, cat, fire, drug addicts, mute, eel flavored ice cream, Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts II, Sailor Moon, Kamichama Karin, Pokemon, Kairi, Utada Hikaru, Yotsuba&, Japan, Waka flavored ice cream, The Starting Line, Direction, or bugs.**

"Again! I wanna go again!" Waka cried pulling everyone into the line for the London Eye, yet again. It was their 948206th time going on it. That meant that they got a free souvenir, whee!

"Hallo." A random man with a British accent said. "Why're you going on this again? Haven't you 'ad enough? Honestly?" Waka screamed and ran away. McKayla shoved her ice cream in his face, took it off, and then threw it on Oki's mask. She hugged him, and that made it all better.

Then Bobysue magically transported them to New York because she was very bored off Britain. New York is just... y'know? Then they ran into Link, from the Legend of Zelda series. He was going to save the world, so he joined them. He's a mute, though, so I can't make him say too much.

"WHEE!" Sora screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO THE EMPIRE STATES BUILDING! IT'S REALLY BIG AND STUFF! WHEE! I STOLE WAKA'S TWIX BARS IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICTION!" Sora started flying around, again.

"Hello. I'm a talking wolf." Ammy said as she walked up to random people in New York. Life went on as people ignored her. She got really mad because people weren't freaking out like they should have.

"Hi, I'm Dwight." Dwight from The Office said. "We should all go kill Jim. He's weird." Dwight walked away, singing about Dunder Mifflin. Everyone watched him in awe, being that's what Bobysue wanted to happen in the story.

Waka brought out his iPod as the gang were magically transported to the elevator that took you up Empire States Building. Waka grinned evilly as they went up. They were gonna be pretty high up, after all.

When they got to the top, Waka threw his iPod off the roof. He jumped off too. Sora followed. The Cheshire Cat, Midori, Link, the corpse of Keki, Issun, McKayla, Oki and Ammy jumped off, too. Bobysue likes just writing the gang instead of all that junk.

They started to fly. Just like that. "Get the tweezers, because my cat is on fire!" Waka shouted as he flew over some drug addicts' heads. They all died because Waka smelled so bad.

"Where do we go?!" Midori screeched as she flew. Sora cackled evilly. The Cheshire Cat cut himself. Link remained silent. Keki's corpse still didn't do anything. Issun tried to turn off the mute button on his mouth. McKayla ate some eel flavored ice cream and threw up on Oki, who was defeating Xemnas on Kingdom Hearts II. Ammy was just flying. And drawing on peoples roofs that she passed by. Waka was trying to lick his nose.

"Let's go to the place that Sailor Moon was made up in!" Sora shouted. "And me and Link and Issun and Oki and Xemnas and Waka and Ammy and Kamichama Karin and Pokemon and Kairi and Utada Hikaru and we can't forget Yotsuba&!"

"Is he talking about Japan?" McKayla asked, eating some Waka flavored ice cream. Oki nodded chewing his arm.

"OH! Breakdown!" The Cheshire Cat screamed. "I've been breaking sweats in the night time! I was growing my hair! And I could not care! What they think!" The Starting Line threw rocks at him for singing their song, Direction.

"Hi." Ammy said as she passed. "I believe I can fly, and I can because how would I be flying if I didn't believe that I could fly and there is a bug on your windshield, reader. Go check!" Ammy painted a bug on the reader's windshield, who cried out in frustration.

So, they flew to Japan. And when they got there...

**A/N- Meow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hmph. No reviews. That makes me mad. So now... hmhmhm.**

**Disclaimer- Me still no own Okami, Waka, Ammy, the Cheshire Cat, Issun, Link, Sora, McKayla, Oki, green, Japanese people, nani, konnichiwa, sayonara, A Prisoner of Love, Cross Yuki, Vampire Knight, Oki, purple, uniforms, cutting, pencil, the Tokyo Tower, rice cakes, pretty, hot, wolves, goddesses, author, you, as in the reader, video game addicts, college, iPods, heaven, anime, ice cream, chocolate, New York City, fanfiction, Hawaii, earthquakes, Hilton, peanuts, David Archuleta, cat, paragraph, sentence, eating, the author's aunt, sushi, Microsoft, and paragraphs.**

"Hi, I'm Waka, and this is Ammy, and the Cheshire Cat, and Issun, and the corpse of Keki, and Link, and Sora, and McKayla, and Oki, and I think that's it. Oh wait, and there's Midori and her name means green!" The random Japanese person stared at him for a moment.

"Nani?" Waka ran away screaming, unable to understand Japanese. Bobysue knows it. Sort of. Ammy doesn't. Nor does the Cheshire Cat, the corpse of Keki... and the rest of those people. Link does.

"Konnichiwa!" Midori shouted. "Sayonara! Hi! That's all I know of Japanese! And my name! It means green! I can fly!" Ammy stared at her for a moment.

"I'm a prisoner of love, prisoner of love!" The Cheshire Cat began singing, and people began gathering, for he sounded just like the original, who happened to be a girl. "I'm just a prisoner of love, a prisoner of love! Ke-" Waka hit him on the head, unable to understand Japanese.

A girl walked up to them and bowed. "Konnichiwa, Cross Yuki-" She began, but Issun interrupted, having found out how to stop not talking. The girl from the anime Vampire Knight walked away, slightly disturbed.

"I CAN FREAKING TALK AFTER HOW MANY FRIGGEN CHAPTERS?! WHAT THE HACK!? I'M GONNA FRIGGEN KILL YOU, YOU STUPID AUTHOR!!" Bobysue ran away from the bug, more disturbed than Cross-san.

"OMG!" Oki screeched at someone. "That girl had green hair! What the heck is up with that?! And that girl has purple hair! And why are their skirts on their uniforms so dang freaking short?! And also-" The Cheshire Cat began cutting himself, and Oki watched in fascination. McKayla began licking her pencil flavored ice cream.

"Let's all go to the Tokyo Tower!" Ammy burst out, eating a rice cake. "It sounds like a pretty place to live from now on since we can never live in one place for very long since we're restless and hate staying in one place and here are some reasons that I love myself: I'm pretty, I'm hot, I'm a wolf, I'm a goddess, and everyone loves me, including you, you silly little author and you silly little reader, who are probably both video game addicts and this is a super long and slightly strange sentence and I like my house because its prettier than yours and I'm sleepy so we should all give our parents a chance to kick us out and make us go to college and we mustn't forget that iPods are a gift from heaven and so is anime and ice cream and chocolate and many people live in New York City, but the author of this fanfiction doesn't, and neither has she ever been there in her life, but she went to Hawaii and while she was there an earthquake and it was the biggest in the history of Hawaii and she went to a Hilton hotel and it was really nice there and why am I talking about Bobysue when I could be talking about myself or peanuts or David Archuleta or even my cat and we can't forget that this is a stupidly long paragraph and an even longer and stupider sentence and this all sucks so bad that Bobysue should just end this dang old fanfiction so we can do something else in some other fanfiction, because we're all getting tortured in here and Waka's eating Sora and so we should all go to sleep already, because that's what the author considers fun and her aunt's moving in today and sushi tastes weird on my opinion and Microsoft is funny with cats and this is the end of this stupid paragraph."

"Wowee." Waka stopped eating Sora long enough to stare at the paragraph. "Dat's big."

"WHAT THE -- IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Sora screamed. "THIS GUY IS EATING ME! WHAT THE FREAKING-" Bobysue smacked him.

"Shut up." And so they began making their way to the Tokyo Tower...

**A/N- I want at the very least three reviews or this story will be destroyed! I will delete it! So review or feel my wrath! No flaming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- This is it! The last chapter of A Random Waka Story! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers that ever reviewed: vodoo-coffee, Deerdryad, Spirithunter, Goddess-Of-The-Weirdos, pearly24, horsegirl96, and Nigel's Leading Woman.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Okami, Sora, Bees, Waka, wolves, Link, Tokyo, Tokyo Tower, Misha, hair, Issun, gay, the world, Kotaru, Pita-Ten, fanfiction, Dravis, McKayla, Emily Osment, pink, blondie, clowns, Oki, Spirithunter, One Inch Boy, Japanese Mythology, lamer, peace, Can You Keep A Secret, the Cheshire Cat, awesome demon powers, Go Fish, ones, Moon flavored ice cream, A+B, 24, cheese, OMG, a meteor, threes, Princess Zelda, my dear reader, and a rock.  
**

"WOW!" Sora screamed. "WE'RE UP REALLY HIGH! ANYBODY HAVE ANY BEES?!" When everyone shook their heads, Sora began bawling. Waka started eating him again.

"I'm a pretty wolf, yes I am, yes I am..." Ammy was saying to herself. She scratched herself behind the ears happily. Link watched, more than slightly disturbed. He chose to turn around and look over Tokyo from the Tokyo Tower. That was were they went after all.

"Hiya, my name's Misha, nice to meetcha and greetcha!" Misha said, getting into Waka's face. Waka was sucking on Sora's hair, who was trying to convince Issun that he wasn't gay and that the world was against him.

Misha flew away, due to the fact that she was an angel, off to hug her beloved Kotaru from Pita-Ten. Midori watched all of this and nudged the corpse of Keki happily. The people in this fanfiction were such dorks...

A wolf suddenly fell from the sky! He had wings and was black and had emo hair that covered one of his eyes and he was little. "Hi, I'm Dravis. The world is out to get us all and I'm owned by McKayla." Dravis stared at McKayla, who was busy eating Emily Osment flavored ice cream.

"OH! It's Dravis! Where in the heck is-" Waka interrupted McKayla.

"I think it's funny how some people think that I'm a pink wolf when I'm a blondie! I wear pink clown clothes, but that doesn't mean that I'm pink as a wolf! LALALALALALA!" Waka ran around the Tokyo Tower, screaming.

"HEY!" Oki shouted at Issun. "ACCORDING TO SPIRITHUNTER, ONE OF BOBYSUE'S REVIEWERS, YOUR NAME MEAN IS LIKE THE ONE INCH BOY IN JAPANESE MYTHOLOGY WHICH MAKES YOU LAMER THAN ME!!" Issun started crying.

"That's not nice! You shouldn't be so mean to me! In fact, we should all be nice to one another from now on! If we try hard enough, we might even be able to have world peace." Everyone stared at the 'one inch boy' in silence. Issun started laughing. "YEAH! RIGHT!"

"Can you keep a secret? Hit if off like this, hit it off like this, oh baby. Hit it-" The Cheshire Cat began singing. Dravis used his awesome demon powers on the Cheshire Cat and everyone began to fall off the Tokyo Tower.

Well, it was a really long way down so it took a while. While going down, they decided to play Go Fish. "Got any ones?" Ammy asked, looking at her hand. Link shook his head. Waka asked the same thing to Link, who nodded.

"WHEE!" Sora screamed. "THERE'S MOON FLAVORED ICE CREAM! DID YOU KNOW THAT A+B 24 SO WHAT'S A EQUAL TO?" McKayla was eating Moon flavored ice cream. It tasted like cheese.

"OMG!" Oki screamed. "There's a really bright light over there! Is it-can it be-? A meteor!" Ammy blinked, as though remembering something, which she was.

"Oh yeah! That's why I went over to see you during that first chapter of this stupid fanfiction, Waka! I wanted to warn you about it and see if there was anything that we could do! Oh well! Do ya have any threes?" Link looked up at the meteor in silence. For the first time in his life, Link spoke.

"We are all going to die." Sora screamed, the corpse of Keki did nothing, Dravis told everyone that he was right and the world was ending, the Cheshire Cat began singing loudly in Japanese, Link prayed to the goddesses, Bobysue ignored them, McKayla ran out of ice cream, Oki began texting his will, and Midori told Link that she had always loved him and that she was really the Princess Zelda.

And so the meteor hit Tokyo, and the blast from it is about to impact you, too, my dear reader. So duck and cover! Aw crap, a rock!

**A/N- ... the end? Or is it? Review and beg enough and I'll write a bonus chapter about them while they're dead. SO R&R!**


	11. BONUS CHAPPY!

**A/N- UKYA! OH! I'M HERE! Yes, the bonus chapter I promised you is now here. Tainted Lullaby. Why in the hack did you read ten chapters of something that you didn't like?! What the heck!? NO freaking flaming!**

**Disclaimer- THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE! Me no own no Okami,**

And now it was time. Time for their fates to be decided. Heaven or heck? Which one, which one... "Omoidaseba haruka haruka!" The Cheshire Cat started singing. "Mirai wa... doko made mo kagayaiteta!" Waka hit him with a baseball bat.

"DO NOT SING!" Waka screeched. "I HATE IT!" McKayla smiled evilly at him, thinking about finding some scissors so she could cut off his hair.

Waka's fate. "Next!" The man at the front desk shouted. He took one look at Waka. "You're going to heck because you have the most idiotic hair in the history of ugly hair. Please wait on that chair." Waka skipped happily to the chair and sat down.

Oki's fate. "Oh, yes, well. We think that you're going to be cast into outer darkness, which is the place that we put people that we don't know what to do with. You have to take off you're mask or you'll die and come back here and we'll have this same stupid conversation and I really don't like it so next!" Oki sat on the floor, sucking his thumb.

McKayla's fate. "OH! You are going to heaven for lots of use of ice cream and stuff! And you wanted to cut Waka's hair off."

"Do they have ice cream in heaven?"

"Of course they do, you idiot. Don't forget that they're is an entrance fee. It's twenty bucks or you can say beep beep beep." McKayla stared at him for a moment. She stole his ink pen and wrote all over his face before sitting down.

Sora's fate. "HIYA!" Sora screeched. "I WANNA GO TO THE LAND OF FINDING NEMO! NEMO IS ONE LETTER OFF FROM EMO, DID YOU NOTICE THAT MISTER GUY! OMG, YOU'RE A STRANGER! MY MOMMY TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO YOU! GRAH!" Sora pushed past the bodyguards and into outer darkness.

The angel secretary guy stared at him and sweatdropped.

The Cheshire Cat's fate. "Oh. You're from Alice in Wonderland, right? Well, for being freaks and stuff, you guys automatically go down to heck. Bye bye." The Cheshire Cat sat down next to Waka, slightly disgusted at him, because Waka was licking his toenails.

Hannah Montana's fate. "YOU'RE GOING TO HECK, YOU FREAK! GYAR!!" She sat down next to the Cheshire Cat, who was unsure of who to be more afraid of.

Keki's fate. "A lot of people are going to heck today." The man observed. "Oh, what the heck. Go and get yourself to a Motel 8. I don't feel like talking to an annoyingly small fairy today." So Keki went to Motel 8.

Link's fate. "OMIGOSH!" The angel secretary guy dude person screamed. "You are, like, my favorite video game person! WOW! GO TO HEAVEN!" Link sat down next to McKayla, who was busy listening to Linkin Park.

Issun's fate. "Did you know that the world just ended and that I don't have any toes and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"Wow." Was all he said. "You can go to heck now."

Dravis's fate. "I already know where I'm going." Dravis sat next to Hannah Montana and Waka and the Cheshire Cat.

"Ah, Midori, the evil O/C. A pleasure to meet you. You are an inspiration to us all. Go to heaven." SO, Midori got to go to heaven. She clung to Link's arm and cackled evilly.

Ammy's fate. "Oh. Amateratsu. A pleasure to meet you and stuff. You have this automatic pass that sends you on your way to the land of the fake cats and cheese and stuff. Have fun with it." He handed Ammy a card. She went in an elevator and was never seen again.

"NO!" Waka screamed. "BOBYSUE! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT SHE WAS NEVER SEEN AGAIN! I LOVE THAT FREAK OF A WOLF!" He started pounded his hands on the floor.

A smile was shown. The evil was here. Clara was back.

**A/N- Hm. I'm thinking about starting a new series about when they go to different worlds and stuff. That's a lot of blahs, isn't it? Thank goodness for copy and paste. R&R. No flamming.**


End file.
